


Cotton Candy Sky

by Nyooom



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: And here we are with more Sam trash, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I got this idea while walking to the bus stop one morning, Post-Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyooom/pseuds/Nyooom
Summary: Mika takes some time to reflect on her time with Sam while watching the sunrise.





	Cotton Candy Sky

It was still dark as Mika hauled herself out of the window and up onto the roof, her heart hammering as she maneuvered her legs over the ledge and situated herself a bit further away from the edge. The time on her bedside alarm clock had read 4:27am when she left her bedroom, much earlier than she ever got up. She couldn’t even remember waking up this early when she was still in high school. But, here she was, sitting up on the roof alone at 4:30 in the morning, awake as can be.

She had been up on the roof many times, but this was the first time she had ever braved climbing up without the reassuring presence of her husband, Sam. It was a whole new experience being alone, and finally she started to realize why Sam liked to climb up there to relax. The view, even in the dark, was amazing. Above the treetops, she could see the glitter of streetlights from Chicago, but they were far enough away to allow for a few stars to shine through above her head. A light breeze blew her loose hair into her face, causing goosebumps to rise on her exposed skin as she brushed the strands behind her ear. It wasn’t too cold, but she wished she had grabbed a sweatshirt before she ventured up here. It was so peaceful - she could get used to this.

A sigh escaped her lips as she folded her arms over her bent knees, resting her chin on her forearms as she gazed out at the landscape below. It was quiet, so very quiet, and it pressed against Mika like a heavy blanket. It wasn’t suffocating, though; it felt comforting. Life seemed to be filled with so much white noise from day to day, and it was a nice change to hear nothing but the sounds of nature. It allowed for her to think properly and reflect.

Ever since the boys showed up in her life, it has been a roller coaster of events. If someone had told her four years ago that she would meet five demons, fight to keep them here, get kidnapped into a whole new dimension, kill a tyrant,  _ and  _ live to marry one of the five demons who happened to be the love of her life, she would have laughed in their face. It sounded absolutely absurd, like a story a child fabricated, and even to this day, her head still reels at the thought of everything that has went down. 

The horizon was starting to get brighter as the sun started its ascent into the sky. She turned her body to properly face the sunrise, settling herself in her previous position before letting her mind drift back to its previous track.

The last four years had been wild, yes, but she wouldn’t change a thing. There was never a moment that went by that she regretted allowing them to stay in her home, even after the immediate threat of Malix was taken care of. There was never a moment where she wished she had sent them back and let her life go back to normal.  _ Normal. _ The word bounced off the inside of her mind, echoing in her head. 

_ Normal.  _

_ Normal.  _

_ Normal. _

Her life was far from normal. Her life and normal were on two completely different spectrums. They were the north and south pole. She lived with and was in love with a demon. That isn’t something the average Joe does in their lifetime.

The sky was starting to lose it’s indigo color, lightening where the sun was peeking out. The time must have been close to 5am by now. Sam wouldn’t be awake for another hour. She knew she should probably get going back down to get ready for the day, but the sight before her kept her rooted in place.

“Mika?” His voice was faint and sounded a bit groggy, but he must have been looking for her. Wasn’t it early for him to be awake? Had he worried when she wasn’t in bed with him as he woke up?  A pang of guilt shot through her stomach, but she didn’t say anything yet. She wanted to stay in the little bubble of peace for just a little bit longer.

She ignored his voice for just a while longer, focusing her attention to the sunrise. The sun was starting to bathe the sky in various shades of blue and pink, bright in some places, pale in others. It was breathtaking.

All the sudden, she heard a grunt, and there Sam was, hauling himself up to sit next to her. She jumped slightly, startled by her sudden visitor, but quickly relaxed as Sam reached an arm around her shoulder to pull her into his side. He was still in his pajama bottoms, but was wearing a baggy zip up sweatshirt to cover his bare chest, which he promptly wrapped around her sides after noticing the goosebumps spread across her skin. Her shoulder was pressed against his side underneath the sweatshirt. “You’ve invaded my rooftop,” he teased, giving her a squeeze.

“If we are being technical, it’s  _ my _ rooftop because I own the house,” Mika teased in response, resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a small sigh of content and looking towards the sunrise.

“What are you doing up here so early in the morning? I never knew you to be one to wake up voluntarily before 6am. Trouble sleeping?"

“I guess you could say that.” She let out a sigh and tore her gaze from the sky to focus on Sam. A blush fell across her cheeks as she realized that he was looking at her, too. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“I have to have an excuse to look at my wife?” A shiver went down her spine at his word choice.  _ His wife. _ Her husband. It had been two years since they were finally able to use those terms, yet hearing the word in use still made her feel giddy and warm inside. She hoped the feeling would never leave her.

“No, but still…” she let out a sigh. “Why are you awake this early?”

“I woke up and went to pull you closer, but when I reached for you, I found empty sheets. If I hadn’t noticed the open window while searching the house, I probably would have thought you were abducted from beside me as we slept. You scared me for a bit there.” He tightened the sweatshirt around their bodies, almost as if he was protecting her from some unknown force. It was comforting, and Mika relaxed further into his arms.

“Sorry. I won’t do it again.” The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sun climb into the sky. The clouds, thin wisps drifting lazily through the sky, had a light pink glow to them, and the sky itself was a gorgeous mix of baby blue and warm pink. It almost reminded her of-

“Cotton candy,” Sam spoke aloud, startling Mika. She turned her body slightly to face him, but his eyes were trained upwards. “The sky looks like the cotton candy that we get at the fair. The colors, I mean, but the clouds kind of add to the effect. It’s pretty.”

She murmured her agreement, thinking back to the first time she took him to the fair. Matthew and Damien tagged along, but James and Erik were unavailable for the day, so it was just Mika and the three boys. She didn’t mind, though. There would be plenty of time for her to spend time with the other two. 

It made her happy seeing the amazement and excitement light up the three boy’s eyes as they took in all the different sights. They were most amazed, though, at the pastel pink and blue cotton candy Mika brought back for them to share. All of their eyes widened as she walked back to the bench she left them at, shoving a handful of the fluffy substance in her mouth from her bag as she approached. She had bought four bags and handed one to each of them, save for the one she was already munching on. Sam had been skeptical at first. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s cotton candy,” she had explained, pushing more into her mouth. “It’s basically spun sugar with flavoring and stuff. Super unhealthy, but nothing at a county fair is ever healthy, even if they claim it is.” Matthew had been the first to try it, and had also finished is bag in under 10 minutes. Damien savored his bag, munching happily on it every once in awhile as they wandered through the park. Sam had gave the second half of his to Matthew after he got annoyed by his begging for more, and she bought more, sharing it with him. 

A smile crept onto her face at the memory. “Do you remember the first time you tried cotton candy, Sam?” He nodded, tightening his grip on Mika’s shoulders lovingly.

“Yep. Matthew wouldn’t stop begging me for the rest of mine, so I eventually just said fuck it gave it to him and you and I shared a bag. I don’t think I could ever forget that night,” he admitted sheepishly. “I had been to the fair before with my brothers, but it was our first time at the fair together. As a couple, that is. You looked so happy guiding us through the park, telling us about the times you had gone in the past. Damien and Matthew were happier than a pig in shit there. It was nice seeing them have fun for once.”

“They were so happy. You all were,” Mika agreed. “I remember we had walked around together, your arm around my shoulder like this,” she shifted her weight so his arm slipped over her shoulder, and slipped her arm underneath his and around his back, “and I held the cotton candy in my free hand. When it got cold later in the evening, you gave me your jacket.” A blush spread across her cheeks at her next thought. “We kissed at the top of the ferris wheel, too.”

She glanced up at Sam to gauge his reaction, and was pleased to see him glancing away, a blush of his own on his cheeks. “It was so cliche, but it was so nice, too. Romantic. I felt like the happiest man in the world up there. It felt like… I don’t even know how to explain it. But,” he paused, freeing one hand and brushing a loose strand of hair behind Mika’s ear before cupping her cheek gently and staring into her eyes, “It would never,  _ ever _ top the moment I finally got to call you my wife. Nothing will ever top that moment.”

Love blossomed through her chest for the man sitting beside her, warming her body and making her grin like an idiot. “I love you,” she said suddenly, stretching up to give his cheek a kiss. His eyes widened before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow, soft, romantic, and absolutely perfect. Mika was floating on Cloud Nine, and didn’t want to come down.

“I love you, too, more than you will ever know…” he whispered huskily once their lips parted. “You changed my life. You’ve made me a better person. Sure, I’m still an ass sometimes, and my temper is bad, but you have stuck beside me all this time, and I’m so grateful to you for that.” His emerald eyes stared straight into Mika’s, filled with adoration and love, all for her. Her heart fluttered happily at his words.

“Sam… that was beautiful. Anything I say now will sound so boring compared to that!”

“That’s fine. You don’t need to profess your love to me like that. You do it every day with just your actions.” His arm slipped off her shoulders and he stretched, talking away the jacket from around her shoulders as a satisfied groan escaped his lips. “Mmm, what do you say we head down and get ready for the day?” It was Mika’s turn to groan. She didn’t want to leave the rooftop quite yet. She was quite happy being alone with Sam up there.

“Do we have to?”

“Come on, dofus, time to go.” With one last look at the sky, Mika allowed herself to be helped down from the rooftop, back to her life once again, this time with a whole new meaning of a cotton candy sky.


End file.
